williamsstreetfandomcom-20200214-history
Snow
Snow is the 31st episode of Tim & Eric Awesome Show, Great Job!, and the premiere episode of season 4. History The episode premiered February 8th, 2009. Although it was aired as the premiere of season 4, it does not continue the plot of season 3's finale. Not a break in the trend, the episode was actually run out of order. It's production number is actually (). Why it was run out of order is unknown, also unknown is if the actual first episode will include a plot continuance. Main sketches The main plot for the episode is a lampoon of sitcoms, and the event of the episode within an episode : A snow storm. In every instance of usual sitcom slapstick and visual humor, a laugh-track audience is played. This is diverted when least expected with surreal drawn-out camera shots or character movements Alternate Intro The alternate intro for the "Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job!" sitcom plays. It features short cuts of the host city and example scenes from the show. These examples include Tim scaring a reading Eric (causing Eric to mouth "Fuck That"), Tim hugging David, Tim flipping over a couch as he's in an argument with Eric, and Tim performing with a hat. The cast is introduced with bright yellow letters : Eric Wareheim (as he descends down the stairs), Tim Heidecker (as he poses from behind the couch), Richard Dunn (as he rises from sitting), and David Nkrumah Unger Liebe Hart as David Liebe Hart (as he comes through the door holding something). The camera pans out of a photograph of the four of them together and then presents the logo. The creator of the series is credited as "J. Allen Griz". In Stereo Where Available As the mock episode begins the text "In Stereo Where Available" appears on the screen. It's winter time, and Eric comes from the kitchen having prepared some fresh hot cocoa. As he sits down on the couch and tries to sip it, he's burned and reacts in an obvious sitcom manner, invoking audience reaction. Tim comes through the front door covered in snow, welcomed by audience clapping. He informs Eric the party they were going to is canceled due to the snowstorm. Tim shakes off the snow by doing a goofy dance and saying the character's apparent catchphrase "Shake it, Baby!". Eric warns Tim not to get snow on their new carpet, and Tim shakes off his coat despite the warning. Suddenly the traditional sitcom style pauses as Tim sports a blank, dead stare and continuously shakes the coat underneath and through his legs so that it slightly touches his rear. Snapping back, Tim notices Eric's hot cocoa and tries to drink some. He's stopped, and is warned to blow on it first. Misunderstanding propels Eric to assure him he doesn't mean "Blow" as in fellatio. He visually explains with an example head movement accompanied by gulping effects. Tim doesn't listen and goes in for a sip which burns him. The doorbell rings and Tim answers toRichard Dunn, holding a car battery and asking for jumper cables. Eric asks Richard to come into the warm house, but he keeps talking of his car. When presented with Hot Cocoa, Rich forgets of his troubles and drops the battery on Tim's foot. Rich is burned trying to drink the cocoa, which causes the audience to laugh at the same exact joke for the third time. Theme music plays as the sketch appears to segue into would-be commercials, but is stopped by Richard's awkward reaction. The First Video We Ever Made Together A long snowy outside shot of the house begins the return segue. Tim, Eric, and Richard all touch their cups of cocoa together for a cheers. Their nice time together reminds Tim of the first video he and Eric ever created. Instead of a usual television look away which allows for a flashback clip, Eric and Tim looking away repeats over and over. During one of these, art of an Asian man with a trumpet springs up from behind the couch and blares an air-horn sound loudly. After one cut to Eric he runs out the door, apparently not leaving any impression on the gang at all. After a few more cuts, a water droplet effect springs us in to their first video. This false first video is "Dumpers", and opens with Tim and Eric both in red jumpsuits. As Tim sweeps leaves off his driveway, Eric looks on with confusion. Tim begins banging the end of his broom against a telephone poll as Eric walks over dragging a shovel on the pavement. These sounds combine to form a beat. Tim and Eric mess with more things to add to the music. These include banging transformers, popping gum bubbles, and stomping in puddles. The video zooms out to reveal a frame of 4-leaf clovers, as two images of women appear and their mouths digitally move to sing an Irish hymn. They disappear and it returns to the video where more havoc is wrecked. As Eric pops a rubber balloon the video turns to black and white and ends. A hand then comes out of frame and manipulates Eric's face into a large smile. The Last of the Hot Cocoa Music welcomes Eric walking out of the kitchen with the last of the hot cocoa on a tray. Eric catches Tim's back and asks what he's doing near a small desk, and Tim replies that he's urinating into an empty jar. When questioned why, he responds "In case the pipes freeze?" The doorbell rings and Tim gives his jarfull of urine to Richard to hold so he can answer it. David walks in and warns everyone it's going to snow, even though he's currently covered in it. He apologizes and asks to use their wireless internet to check his email, because his wi-fi (pronounced by him as "Wing Wong") is down. This reminds Tim of the first song he and Eric wrote together, which David doesn't remember. When handed Tim's jar full of urine his memory is suddenly jogged and we're shown another false first. David Liebe Hart is shown in a clip with his puppet "Albert Hermann". Through the video, The puppet's eye twitches and his mouth is moved at inappropriate times. As computer related imagery floats in the digitally enhanced backdrop, Liebe Hart and Albert sing of the various benefits of the online world. He equates emails to "speaking telepathically through a machine" . To show the great things about eMail, a diagram displays a male and female on laptops, with arrows pointing to their genitals. As the two figures "Come together", the male is aroused. The song ends with David and his puppet shouting words that sort of rhyme with eMail. They eventually come to saying "Ying Yang" which beckons a Ying-Yang symbol to float in the background. With a close-up of a nonchalant Liebe Hart, the video ends. Snow Party Tired of flashbacks and out of hot cocoa, the group are snowed in. Out of ideas for entertainment, they have resorted to counting an old deck of cards. Once sure they're all there, they think of what to do next. Rich suddenly gets off the couch and does a simple dance consisting of moving his arms up and down and sidestepping. Tim is amused and has everyone, including the audience, join in to clap along with Richard's moves. During this, Tim repeats his "Shake it, Baby!" catchphrase. This gives Eric the idea to bring the party into their house since they couldn't make it. Eventually, the "Snow Party" is prepared with decorations all over the house. Now underway, a man comes through the door to join the party which now includes Ben Hur, James Quall, and many other regular appearances. Everyone starts dancing to electronic party music. Happy with the party, Tim urges the snow to keep coming down as to not ruin the fun. Ben spots Tim's jar full of urine, sniffs it, and takes a sip. Visually disgusted, he continues to drink. The entire group enters into a collective dance of extending their arms to the left and then to the right. The music stops, revealing that underneath everyone was grunting in physical duress. Tim drools out his mouth in exhaustion and the group grunt louder and more monstrously. Tim then starts dry humping the couch and one of the men fall to the floor calling for a bomb explosion sound effect. Snapping back from the diversion he sports a positive face and a final laugh track ends the episode. The ending credits are given as "Executive Producers : J. Allen Griz, Brayne Varner, and Corby Tender." Other Sketches D-Pants In Adult Swim Video Reception Ratings Critical Community Trivia Life is strange You don't need a woman to tell you And though we fly on the wings of change You know we're together for good External Links Category:Tim & Eric Awesome Show, Great Job!Category:Episodes